ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Exchange Items Red Native Rock: An item which can be exchanged with X-1, often in combination with Red Processed Rocks. Red Processed Rock: An item which can be exchanged with X-1. Jade Precious Stone: An item which can be exchanged with X-1 in combination with other exchange items. Blue Native Rock: An item which can be exchanged with X-1, often in combination with Blue Processed Rocks. Blue Processed Rock: An item which can be exchanged with X-1. Piece of Wind: An item that is often seen dropping from ghosts, it is a good source of income early in the game. (Value: 10 won) Piece of Fire: An item that you get after beating the boss or higher level ghosts. It is more valuable than Piece of Wind. (Value: 20 won) Piece of Darkness: An item that you get after beating the boss or higher level ghosts. It is more valuable than a Piece of Fire. (Value: 30 won) Piece of Earth: An item that you get after beating a ghost that is level 18 or higher. It is more valuable than a Piece of Darkness. (Value: 50 won) Piece of Heaven: An item that you get after beating a ghost that is level 24 or higher. It is more valuable than a Piece of Earth.(Value: 100 won) Piece of Desert: '''An item that you get after beating a ghost that is level 28 or higher. It is more valuable than a Piece of Heaven.(Value: 150 won) Recovery Items HP Recovery HP Recovery items restore a fixed amount of health. GP Recovery GP Recovery items restore GP based on your level, with cheaper drinks restoring less GP as your level increases. Soul of Rebirth The '''Soul of Rebirth is a consumable item which allows you to revive while in a mission instead of failing it. The Soul of Rebirth (Party) can be used to resurrect a fallen party member in a mission. Soma Soma is the primary source of defense for characters in the game, providing both Physical Defense and Spirit Defense. They are attached to the five main worn items-- Soma's Truth on Tops and Bottoms, and Soma's Charity on Hair, Gloves, and Shoes. Both regular and High Class variants can be purchased in the Clothing Store, and they may also be found as drops from most any ghost. Rarer varieties can be found as drops, particularly from bosses, and also as regular and Perfect Clear mission rewards. These provide enhanced defense and may have other stat bonuses as well. Rimae Rimae are items which are used in the Removal system. Using one of these, Rapper Rapper will remove the first bonus stat (listed in yellow) from any Soma, Ring, or Necklace. It is transferred into the Rimae, which can then be used in the Strengthening process to enhance the same stat bonus on another item. Rimae are relatively rare; one is mailed to you toward the start of the game, another is given out as a Perfect Clear reward for Mission 4, and they do drop rarely from higher-level ghosts. Cubes Broken Cubes, Solid Cubes, and Prototype Cubes are used by the Nanobot Cube system. Seeds Seeds are items which contain recipes for the construction of new Nanobots. Once a seed is used, the recipe is entered into the player's list of Nanobot recipes, and the item is destroyed.